Blood author
Eintrag 06.04.2016 Bevor ich jetzt irgendwas inhaltlich voluminöses schreibe, erst mal Willkommen, lieber Leser. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich jemanden hier explizit anspreche, wahrscheinlich werde ich das hier in 20 Jahren finden und mir denken, dass ich damals, als ich noch 14 war, echt bescheuert war, zu denken, dass sich je einer für meine Gedanken interessieren und das hier lesen würde... Egal. Keine Ahnung, warum ich heute anfange, Memoiren zu schreiben, ich schätze, ich muss meinen Gedanken schriftlich Ausdruck verleihen, um etwas Ordnung und System in meinem Kopf zu bekommen, in dem es im Moment aussieht, als hätte ein Sturm gewütet. Wundere dich übrigens nicht darüber, dass ich Memoiren statt Tagebuch sage. Es wäre falsch, das hier Tagebuch zu nennen, auch, wenn das nur wenige verstehen. Der Unterschied besteht nämlich in Inhalt: In einem Tagebuch-Text wird der Tag beschrieben, der Fokus wird auf das Erlebte gelegt. Bei Memoiren ist das anders, da erläutert man nur kurz, was passiert ist und befasst sich eher mit den Gedanken zu den Erlebnissen oder zu was auch immer. Bevor ich jetzt schon den ganzen A4 Block nur mit sinnlosen Prinzipien vollschreibe, fange ich erst einmal mit einer kompakten (wenn ich es kompakt hinbekomme und keine 10 Seiten schreibe) Personalisierung meiner selbst an: Mein Name ist Lilia Johnis, ich bin 14 Jahre alt und lebe mit meiner Mutter in einem kleinen Haus am Rande des Kaffs Mamoth Ville nahe Florida. Ich habe dunkelgrün-graue Augen und dunkelblonde, glatte und circa achsellange Haare. Am liebsten trage ich einen Blutroten Hoodie mit schwarzen Bändern, an denen ich immer rumspielen muss. Darunter gibt es ein Türkises T-Shirt mit einem silber-schwarzen Wolfsaufdruck und als Hose ein nicht mit Absicht oder aus Modegründen hereingeschnittene zerrissene dunkle türkise Jeanshose mit grauen Schuhen. Dazu kommt natürlich noch meine Kette, die ich ausnahmslos überall trage, selbst beim schlafen. Chaotisch, aber mein Style. '' ''Mein Charakter ist nicht weniger gegensätzlich, ich bin eine ruhige Person, die aber auch sehr schnell wütend wird. Eine Einzelgängerin, die ihre Zeit am liebsten mit schreiben und lesen verbringt, aber auch gerne Fahrrad fährt. Als viertes Hobby lese und höre ich für mein Leben gern Creepypastas. Besonders gefällt mir die traurige Geschichte von Toby Erin Rogers, kurz, Ticci Toby. Die Pasta ist einfach interessant und in einem schönen Schreibstil geschrieben, daher mag ich sie sehr gerne. Mein Musikgeschmack driftet komplett auseinander, ich stehe sowohl auf Set It Off! eine Rockband mit tiefgründigen Texten, sowie ein Pop-Duo und einen deutschen Nischenmusiker namens Gregor Meyle. Ich weiß, ich habe auch einen ziemlich wahnsinnigen Charakterzug, aber ich übe ihn weder im Guten noch in Schlechten aus. '' ''Früher habe ich mit Mom und Dad in New York gewohnt, wir hatten ein ziemlich großes Haus und führten ein fast perfektes Leben. Klar, ab und zu gab es Streit, aber länger als eine Stunde konnten wir einander nicht böse sein, bevor wir uns wieder in die Arme fielen und Friede herrschte. Knapp 13 Jahre lief es Tagein Tagaus gleich: Morgens wurde ich liebevoll von Dad geweckt, bevor wir zwei in die Küche gingen und von Mamas Pfannkuchen-Frühstück an den Esstisch gelockt wurden. Mom und ich waren immer noch in unseren Schlafanzügen, aber Dad hatte schon seine Arbeitskleidung an. Für einen Anwalt hatte er noch einen lockeren Kleidungsstil, sein Lieblingsoutfit bestand aus einem hellblauem, fast weißem Hemd, einer dunklen Jeanshose und schwarzen Turnschuhen. Wie immer gelte er seine dunkelblonden Haare zurück, sodass er immer ein wenig nach dem Gel roch. Es war ein vertrauter Geruch, der mir gerade jetzt wo ich das hier schreibe, in die Nase steigt und mir eine Träne aus dem Auge lockt. Ich wundere mich immer noch, dass die anderen in der Kanzlei Dad einfach in diesen für einen Anwalt lockeren Klamotten rumlaufen lassen haben. Aber selbst wenn sie was gesagt hätten, es hätte Dad nicht interessiert. Er war ein Freigeist, so wie ich, der sich nicht dafür interessiert, was andere über ihn denken. Oft hat er mit erzählt, dass er in der Schule oft geärgert wurde, weil er charakterlich, optisch und von den Hobbys her so anders war. Pfff... Ich wundere mich immer noch, wie ähnlich ich ihm bin. Aber ich weiche vom Thema ab, meine Schreibsucht kommt zum Ausdruck. Wo bin ich stehen geblieben? Beim Tagesablauf. '' ''Anschließend hat Papa uns beiden also einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn gegeben und ist mit dem Bus zur Arbeit in die Kanzlei gegangen. Eine halbe Stunde später habe ich mich mit meiner, seit dem Kindergarten für mich typischen Flechtfrisur, auf den Weg zum Kindergarten oder später zur Schule gemacht. Es war immer unfassbar schwierig für Mama gewesen, diese Frisur für mich zu machen, denn ich habe auch die dünnen Haare von meinem Vater geerbt. Trotzdem hatte sie es immer gern gemacht. Meine glatten, dunkelblonden Haare, die mir bei zu den Achseln gingen, band sie mit einem dunkelroten Haargummi zusammen und sagte mit einemgewissen Funken Stolz in ihren Augen : "So, Lilia, jetzt bist du eine noch hübschere Tochter als sowieso schon!" dann lachten wir beide und ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule. '' ''Dort angekommen musst ich erst einmal an Jonathan und Max Winster vorbei, den brutalsten Geschwistern der Schule, die es auf alle Opfer abgesehen hatten, die ihnen unter die Augen kamen. Jeden Tag stellten sie sich mir in dem Weg und gaben mir einige schnelle Ohrfeigen, einmal schlugen sie mich sogar so heftig, dass ich zur Schulkrankenschwester musste. Ich meinte, ich sei unpraktisch gefallen, denn ich hatte Angst vor der Rache der Jungs, wenn ich sie verpetzte. Das war der erste Tag, wo ich darüber nachdachte, meine Gedanken aufzuschreiben, jedoch hatte ich da noch nicht die Ausdauer, um das umzusetzen. Tja, zwei Jahre später sitze ich nun hier und schreibe von mir und meinen wichtigsten Erlebnissen, so kann es gehen! Naja, ansonsten saß ich nur in der Ecke und habe meine Bücher analysiert, jeden zweiten Tag ein anderes. Schon immer war ich ein Bücherwurm gewesen, dass habe ich von Mom. '' ''Nach der Schule bin ich nach Hause gegangen und habe über alle nachgedacht, die mich hassten. Das waren ziemlich viele, ich habe keine wirklichen Freunde, sie kamen, gingen aber nur kurze Zeit später und ließen mich allein. Bald habe ich daher entschieden, dass ich keine Freunde brauche, und, ganz ehrlich, ich brauche wirklich keine. Ich habe mich zu einem Einzelgänger entwickelt, einem Außenseiter, der zwischen den Kleingruppen des Schullebens hin und her streift und sein Leben abgeschottet verlebt, aber ich bin zufrieden. Und wieder weiche ich vom Thema ab.... Wenn ich Zuhause angekommen bin, war ich allein Zuhause, meine Mutter war eine Klimaforscherin und arbeitete, wenn ich kam. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Gerichte, die sie vor der Arbeit für mich gekocht hatte, das war eine der vielen Sachen, auf die ich mich freute, wenn ich nach Hause kam. Nach dem Essen habe ich an meinem Buch weitergeschrieben, ein Kinderroman, an dem ich jetzt Ewigkeiten nicht mehr weitergearbeitet habe... nach all dem Shit in letzter Zeit kein Wunder... Sobald Mom und Dad ungefähr zeitgleich um 18 Uhr wiederkamen, machten wir zusammen den Haushalt und spielten ein wenig Karten. Das haben wir immer gern getan, Canasta, Rommé, alles mögliche. Danach haben wir Fern gesehen und ich bin schlafen gegangen. So lief es fast mein ganzes Leben lang und ich war total zufrieden damit. '' ''Doch dann kam das Busunglück. '' ''Wie jeden morgen war Dad aus dem Haus gegangen und hatte uns einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben. Weil er meiner Mutter das Auto zum Einkaufen überlassen wollte, fuhr er täglich mit dem Bus. Am 28.04.2015, nur einen Tag vor meinem 14. Geburtstag, war die Fahrerin von Papas Bus betrunken gewesen und hatte kurz vor der Kanzlei einen schweren Unfall verursacht. Die einzige Überlebende war die Fahrerin gewesen und ich verfluche sie immer noch dafür, dass sie betrunken war, doch mein Hass gegenüber ihr äußert sich in meiner Wut und Enttäuschung, dass sie überlebt hat. An meinem Geburtstag feierten wir nicht wie sonst, Mama gab mir nur meine Geschenke, ich packte sie nicht aus. Als ich abends schon im Bett lag und mich in den Schlaf weinte, kam sie noch einmal zu mir. In der Hand hielt sie etwas kleines, eine Schachtel. Sie sprach leise und meinte in ihrer rauen Stimme, die ich nie zuvor zerbrechlicher gehört hatte: "Das hier wollte dein Vater dir heute schenken. Er hat es von seiner Mutter geerbt und wollte es dir heute, nach vierzehn Jahren endlich geben. Du solltest sie haben, Schatz." Daraufhin umarmte sie mich und ich spürte warme Tränen an meinem Rücken. Dann ging sie aus meinem Raum, ohne mich anzusehen. Sie sagte nur noch schnell : " In ein paar Tagen werden wir aus diesem Haus ausziehen, wir gehen in den Süden in ein Haus, dass mein Vater mir vererbt hat. Es ist kleiner, aber dafür werden wir nicht ständig mit Erinnerungen geplagt." . Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging sie mit ihrem typischen zackigen Schritt aus meinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. In mir machte sich Leere breit. Ausziehen? Das hier war das einzige, was mir noch blieb, und nun nahm sie mir auch das weg? Mein Blick fiel auf das Kästchen und mit zaghafter Hand griff ich danach. Mit türkisem Band, meiner Lieblingsfarbe, war ein Zettel mit der schönen Schrift meines Vaters befestigt, auf dem stand: "Für meine kleine Wölfin ;)" Dad wusste, Wölfe waren meine absoluten Lieblingstiere und ich liebte sie, genau wie er und seine Mutter, von der er mir oft erzählt hatte. '' ''Benommen öffnete ich das Kästchen. Darin war eine silberne Kette, mit einem goldenen Wolfsanhänger daran. Die Augen, einige wichtige Fellzüge und die Grundform waren abgebildet, dazwischen waren Lücken. Es war sehr fein bearbeitet und ich konnte mir in diesem Augenblick genau vorstellen, wie Dad jahrelang darauf wartete, mich mit dieser Kette zu sehen. Ich begann bitterlich zu weinen und hörte wohl die ganze Nacht nicht auf, denn am nächsten Morgen fand mich meine Mutter mit rot geweinten Augen vor. Seit diesem Tag wechselten wir kein Wort mehr miteinander. Die Zeit des Umzuges verging wie in Trance, ich kann mich an kein Stück mehr erinnern. Auch in der nächsten Zeit verhielt ich mich wie mechanisch und nahm meine Umgebung fast überhaupt nicht wahr. Ich schätze, erst jetzt bemerke ich wieder die Realität. Um den jetzigen Stand der Dinge festzuhalten, er ist miserabel: Mom ist Alkoholikerin geworden und schert sich einen Dreck um mich; hat außerdem angefangen, zu rauchen. Kein Wort reden wir mehr miteinander, und auch wenn es hart klingt, sie ist mir egal geworden. Mein Schulstatus ist wie eh und je: Fantastische Noten in der Schule, aber ein grausames Sozialleben. Der einzige, mit dem ich reden kann, ist der Obdachlose vor der Schule. Die anderen mobben mich eh schon, da ist es egal, mit wem ich rumhänge. Ich sitze immer nur da und lese, da kann kommen, was wolle. Mein Leben ist nun gleichzusetzen mit einem Stein, hart, und trist. Ich beende meine Memoiren an dieser Stelle, morgen schreibe ich weiter, wenn ich kann und Zeit habe... aber warum nicht? Keine Hobbys, keine Freunde, keine Lust. Also dann... Willkommen in meinem Leben! Auszug aus dem Eintrag 15.11.2016 ........ Aber egal. Seit wann interessieren mich die anderen? kommen wir lieber zum brisantesten Thema für heute: Mom ist tot. Todesursache war eine Alkoholvergiftung ODER Lungenkrebs. Vor meiner Zimmertür labern gerade irgendwelche Männer im Anzug und ich spüre regelrecht, wie ich der Mittelpunkt der viel zu lauten Gespräche bin. Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre ich gerade die einzige, die sich nicht für meine Zukunft interessiert. Wut macht sich in mir breit, ich würde diese Typen gerade am liebsten erschlagen und aus meinem Haus jagen, ich will jetzt allein sein. Jetzt kommt einer von diesen Lackaffen in MEINEN Raum und sagt mir, ich solle ihm zuhören. Nun schalte ich meinen Kopf vollkommen aus und konzentriere mich lediglich auf das hier. Er sieht sich in meinem Zimmer um. Jetzt hat er die drei Blöcke, die ich schon vollgeschrieben habe, entdeckt. Er will sie lesen, ich muss kurz Pause machen um das zu verhindern. '' So, das hätten wir. Nie mehr, wird dieser Schmarotzer meine Privatsphäre stören, genau so wie die anderen beiden Anzugtypen, die ihm helfen wollten. Die Schriftfarbe hat sich geändert, jetzt verläuft sie zwar schneller, aber dafür können die drei Misters mit ihrem Blut doch noch in meine Privatsphäre eindringen, wie gewünscht. Bis eben hatte ich nicht an eine böse Seite in mir geglaubt und ich hatte auf KEINEN Fall vor, sie zu töten. Aber es war eine... wie nennen die anderen Tiere es? Kurzschlussreaktion. Wenn sich Wut in mir breit macht, gibt es kein zurück für irgendwen, habe ich grade gelernt. Und noch etwas wichtiges habe ich gemerkt: Ich bin so rachsüchtig wie nie! Als nächstes ist dieses Arschloch von Busfahrerin an der Reihe, dafür, dass sie mein Leben zerstört und doch gerettet hat. Kann sein, ich ticke nicht ganz richtig, doch das bin ich. Bei diesem Sprichwort muss ich an meine Lieblingscreepypasta, Ticci Toby, denken und lachen. Ich wollte ihn mir nie als Vorbild nehmen, geschweige denn eine Mörderin werden, aber es kribbelt so schön im Bauch, wenn man den Menschen mit ihrem Schicksal unter die Arme greift. Das werden noch viele Leute nach diesen dreien hier spüren. Dann wissen sie, wie sich Dad gefühlt hat, vor etwas weniger als einem Jahr ! ;) Tja, so ist das Leben, Karma kommt näher! Willkommen in meinem Leben!'' Dieses Blatt Papier, unordentlich aus einem karierten Collegeblock von der Marke "Paper & u" herausgerissen, wurde neben den der Leiche des 46-jährigen Paul Osbourne gefunden. Inzwischen steht eine Vermisstenanzeige für den 30-jährigen Bestatter Jason Hallse und den Mitarbeiter des Jugendamtes Isaac Uish. Alle drei wurden am gestrigen Morgen anlässlich des plötzlichen Krankheitstodes von Cassandra Johnis zur Hells Street 60 geschickt und wurden dort zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen. Ihr Blut wurde auch auf dem Blatt Papier neben dem 46-Jährigen Priester gefunden, weswegen man vom schlimmsten ausgehen muss. Die Hauptverdächtige in diesem Fall ist die 14-Jährige Lilia Johnis, die durch den Tod ihrer Mutter verwaist ist. Momentan ist ihr Standpunkt unbekannt, jedoch wird vermutet, dass sie auch für den Tod der 52- jährigen Annabelle Drift verantwortlich ist, da auch neben ihrer Leiche ein mit ihrem Blut geschriebener Text von 2 Seiten aus dem selben Collegeblock gefunden wollte. laut einigen anderen Quellen und den Informationen war sie die Fahrerin des Busses vom Unglück am 28.04.2015, bei dem jeder Passagier außer ihr starb. Einer dieser Passagiere war Tom Johnis, Lilias Vater. Durch die Drohungen auf den Papieren muss man mit weiteren Morden auf ihre Kosten rechnen. Polizeibericht vom 16.11.2016 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tagebuch